Mon nom est personne
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Riff se comporte bizarrement, le fils d'un riche industriel disparait, Marywather est inquiète, alors Cain mène l'enquête.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Atf 

Genre : Yaoi, enquête, aventure, paranormale, shonen ai, prise de tête... Pourquoi j'écris ce genre de truc moi O.o

Disclamer : Riff : My lord est ce réellement raisonnable ? / Cain : Vas lui apporter son chocolat, elle va adorer./ Riff tend à Atf une tasse de chocolat chaud : De la par du comte./ Atf : Bizarre... Depuis quand un prisonnier offre du chocolat à son kidnappeur ?/ Cain : Je suis un gentleman ! Atf : Te fous pas de moi ... Tu essais de m'empoisonner ?! Riff, remet le dans sa cage ! Non mais !!

_**Mon nom est personne**_

**Prologue**

****

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et au complet noir, assis droit et élégamment sur une chaise de velours noir, jouait seul au échec. Ses mains bougeaient les pions richement ouvragés sur le plateau nacre et obsidienne, comme guidé par quelques muses soufflant à son oreille les coups qu'il plaçait.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui c'était assise à la place du joueur hypothétique.

Ce jeu, miss, se nomme échec ...

Je le sais bien Riff, je ne suis pas une imbécile.

Alors pourquoi me poser la question?

Pourquoi joues tu tout seul ? Précisa Mary en tripotant le point noir symbolisant le roi.

Monsieur le comte s'étant absenté et supposant votre niveau en échec trop élevé pour moi, j'ai préféré m'exercer seul.

Ha ... J'ai faim.

Riff n'avait pas levé le nez de son jeu depuis que Mary était arrivée pour le questionner.

Que diriez vous de cookies et d'un verre de lait chaud ?

Ouais !!!

Bien miss, retournez à vos occupations et je vous apporterais votre collation sorti du four.

La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, Riff semblait aliéné par ce jeu, elle était persuadée qu'il en oublierait ses gâteaux. Cependant elle rangea la chaise, tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre pour affiner ses techniques de cartes.

Les pièces cliquetaient. Riff se tenait la tête réfléchissant. Le nombre de pions fut bientôt plus que restreint. Le majordome fronça les sourcils. Malgré lui la dame noir avança, d'une case, juste assez pour mater le roi blanc. Le souverain d'albâtre chancela et tomba comme par magie. Riff sourit.

J'aurai ma revanche ce soir. Murmura t - il pour lui même.

Il rangea les pièces puis s'en alla dans la cuisine, pour sortir les gâteaux qu'il avait prévu depuis longtemps, du four, et verser le verre de lait que Marywather lui avait quémandés.

* * *

Affalé plus qu'assis sur un large canapé en tissu rouge et or dans le style qu'il détesté, à côté d'un gros baron suant et puant, Cain luttait contre morphée qui tentait de l'embrasser.

Il avait était invité, lui ainsi que la plus part des aristocrates de Londres, à cette réunion soporifique organisée par Sir Fleiming. Il était question de financer l'entreprise qu'il avait dans l'intention de créer. Une usine de machine, le genre de chose que Cain ne comprenait pas. Le lord leurs recommandait fortement de devenir actionnaires. Acheté des bouts de papiers symbolisant l'usine, qui leurs rapporterait beaucoup d'argent, Cain ne maîtrisait pas encor tout les subtilités de ces échanges de gros sous et pour tout dire, il ne connaissait rien à l'économie en générale.

Le brun aux yeux d'or, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses bâillements et soupirs d'ennuies. Lord Fleiming, depuis plus de quatre heures, leurs exposait à grand renfort de schémas, de dessins et de graphiques, son projet, leurs prouvant par la même, combien il était profitable d'acheter les actions de sa futur et hypothétique entreprise qui rapporterait théoriquement beaucoup d'argent.

C'était long, beaucoup trop long et morphée gagna finalement, guidant Cain vers la vallée des songes. Ses cheveux, trop longs aux goûts de son tuteur, cachaient ses paupières closes à la vue des autres notables, lui évitant de rajouter un défaut à la longue liste que ces messieurs de la haute société avaient trouvé en lui.

La nuit tomba doucement et la réunion commençait à s'essouffler. La plus part des aristocrates boursouflés de leurs importance pré - construite avaient déjà acceptés le marché dés que le mot bénéfice avait était prononcé.

Chacun se leva et par chance le voisin de Cain, victime d'un embonpoint sévère, ne se leva pas dans les derniers. Sa masse soudainement absente sur le cousin du canapé redonna trop rapidement à celui ci sa forme originelle, manquant de faire tomber le comte aux yeux d'or.

Comme si de rien n'était, il se recoiffa, réajusta son complet bleu sombre, puis se leva et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la sortie salvatrice.

Mais Sir Fleiming le reteint par le bras. Cain étouffa un soupire d'agacement, mais prépara son plus grand sourire de courtoisie et se retourna vers le lord.

Monsieur le comte, vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir posé de questions, ou formulé de suggestions. Avez vous tout compris et êtes vous intéressé par mon offre ?

Cain hésita avant de répondre, il n'avait rien compris et il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par cette histoire. Il toisa l'homme qu'il connaissait mal. Il était plus grand que lui, la trentaine passée depuis peu à, en juger par les mèches grises qui parsemaient ses cheveux noirs ainsi qu'aux petites rides qui courraient sur son front et aux côtés de ses yeux bleu pâle. Son costume noir, taillé sur mesure s'ajustant trop bien à ses larges épaules, lui donnait toute sa prestance et son charisme. Complétant ce tableau, une fine moustache trônait au dessus de ses lèvres figées dans un sourire inquiet, s'enroulant sur elle même à chacune des ses extrémités.

Monseigneur, je vous promet de réfléchir à votre intéressante requête. Sur ce je vous quitte. Au revoir.

J'attend votre réponse.

Cain s'inclina puis sortit sans cacher son empressement. Il n'avait pas prévu de voiture [1] car par chance Sir Fleiming habitait à quelques pas de chez lui. Il était le seul à rentrer à pied, ce qui lui vaudrait encore les sarcasmes et les critiques de tout ces culs pincés tellement imbus d'eux mêmes qu'on pourrait ce demander si ils avaient conscience que le monde tournerait tout aussi bien sans eux. Il commença à pleuvoir, il courut mais arriva quelques minutes plus tard trempé et vexé.

* * *

Riff avait délaissé le doux clapotis des casseroles mijotant pour celui des pions sur l'échiquier.

Marywather s'étant fait, maintes fois, poliment éconduire s'était résignée à jouer aux cartes sur la terrasse à la lumière des lampadaires de la rue, qu'elle surplombait et quelques bougies posées ca et la. Depuis peu elle sentait des choses étranges et le comportement de riff qui d'habitude se pliait à ses moindres caprices avec son éternel sourire charmeur, l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il passait tout son temps libre à jouer au échec, tout seul. D'autant plus étrange qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce jeu sauf lorsque ils ce disputaient la victoire avec Cain.

Ses doigts fins, tiraient et retournaient les cartes de tarots qui répondaient si souvent à ses questions, mais ce soir elles étaient muettes malgré le volutes d'étrange qui suintaient de tout les murs de la maison et ce faisant de plus en plus denses aux abords de la table de jeu.

Elle en parlerait à Cain des qu'il rentrerait, aux risques de passé pour une gamine capricieuse se plaignant du comportement de son domestique trop inattentif à ses attentes.

Elle posa la dernière carte, formant la figure de divination qu'elle utilisait pour lire l'avenir et le cœur des Hommes, sur la table mais soudain un fort coup de vent humide fit s'envoler toute les cartes. D'un geste désespéré mais vain elle tendit les mains pour rattraper ses morceaux de cartons colorés qui tombaient en tournoyant vers la rue battue par la pluie.

Elle pesta et maudit le sale temps londonien, puis se rassit avec violence dans une mimique de colère. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table, un cris s'échappa de sa gorge. Sur la table comme collée, il ne restait plus qu'une carte, qui ne bougeait pas malgré le vent de plus en plus fort qui caressait le large balcon. Elle se saisit de la carte et la fourra dans la poche de sa petite robe noir de jeune fille de bonne famille.

* * *

Cain ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement derrière lui, s'appuyant sur celle ci comme pour fuir la pluie qui tombait dehors. Riff eu un sursaut mais hésita un instant entre continuer à jouer et accomplir son devoir de majordome. Il croisa le regard accusateur du comte, barré de plusieurs mèches brune humides collées à ses joues et son front. Le domestique ce leva aussitôt alors de Cain faisait déjà rouler les r du prénom de celui ci. Riff se précipita vers son employeur et lui ôta son manteau trempé.

Mais monsieur est trempé ?! Voulez vous que je vous fasse couler un bain chaud ?

Merci Riff, avec plaisir.

La réunion fut elle intéressante pour vous my lord ? Demande t il en essorant la veste du comte

Je ne pense pas, elle fut plus l'occasion d'une copieuse sieste que d'une instruction pour moi.

Est ce réellement raisonnable ?

Je ne pense pas que suivre les méandres de la pensée tordu de Sir fleiming soit à ma porté et je n'ai pas la générosité nécessaire pour mettre le moindre sous dans un projet bancale donc je ne comprend absolument pas l'intérêt. Expliqua Cain en s'essuyant la tête avec une serviette que Riff était allé quérir.

Je comprend mieux. Riff s'inclina. Veuillez m'excuser.

Le comte hocha la tête, puis après s'être égoutté le plus possible, entra dans le salon dans l'intention de continuer son somme sur le sofa. Mais il fut interpellé par le jeu figé en un coup décisif. D'après la place des pions, les noirs gagneront dans deux coups. Mais remarquant la chaise tirée d'un côté alors que l'autre était rangée comme il se doit, il supposa que Riff jouait les blancs. A l'étage l'eau coulait. Pourtant sa sœur avait ce jeux en horreur du fait qu'elle ne savait y jouer et qu'il accaparait son temps et celui de son majordome. Celui ci descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre de Cain affin de chercher des vêtements propres.

Riff ?

Oui my lord ?

Avec qui jouais tu ?

Le domestique s'arrêta et regarda l'échiquier puis Cain. Il fronça les sourcils puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

Avec personne.

A suivre ...

Voilà je sens que tout ca est un peu beaucoup trop sérieux, comment vais je m'en sortir !!!! lol

Remarque :

1 – Je parle ici de voitures à chevaux évidemment !


	2. Chapitre Premier

Genre : Yaoi, enquête, aventure, paranormale, shonen ai, prise de tête... Pourquoi j'écris ce genre de truc moi O.o

Disclamer : Riff : Du thé ? / Cain : Que ferais-je sans toi ? / Riff : My Lord ce serait à moi de dire ça./ Cain : Tu es comme l'air que je respire... / Atf avec papier et stylo : Attend, Attend j'arrive pas à tout noter, c'était bien ça !

Merci à CryNienna et Gayana pour leurs reviews sa fait plaisir j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira

Mon nom est personne  
_Chapitre premier  
  
_  
  
L'ermite symbolise la solitude, l'isolement et par extension, la tristesse et le besoin d'aide. Etait ce un appel ? Celui de l'entité qui errait dans ces murs ou celui inconscient de Riff ? Pourtant tout allait bien, mis à part la passion soudaine du majordome pour les échecs en solitaire. Elle ferma la véranda avec difficulté, trop tard pour éviter que toute sa petite chambre de drap et de cousins ne se mélange et soit recouverte de feuille. Elle traversa son champ de bataille duveteux, les plis de sa robe noire voletant autour d'elle, comme un nuage annonciateur de tempête. 1 Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe pour se précipiter dans les bras de son frère ... qui n'était déjà plus dans le salon. Un délicat fumet de coq au vin vint lui chatouiller le nez. Aiguillée par la gourmandise et la faim, ses pas se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où elle y trouva Riff, touillant joyeusement son met préparé avec soin.

Où est Cain ? Demanda la petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

Le comte est dans sa chambre, il s'est fait surprendre par la pluie et se change.

Mary tira l'une des chaises qui entourait la grande table trônant au milieu de la salle à manger jouxtant la cuisine, puis y grimpa pour s'asseoir rangeant maladroitement ses jupons.

Il y a quoi pour le dessert ?

Votre plat préféré miss, une tarte tatin. Répondit le domestique en désignant le four ouvert, sur la porte duquel refroidissait doucement la tarte aux pommes caramélisées.

Quelle bonne idée, mon cher Riff. J'adore ça.

Le comte aux poisons apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte un large sourire sur le visage, une serviette blanche sur la tête, pieds nus et sa chemise froissée, fermée par un seul bouton, le col tenu par une cravate noire défaite.

C'est pas mon dessert préféré ! S'insurgea Marywather, c'est la charlotte au chocolat !

Monsieur, ce n'est pas une tenue pour le dîner.

Voyons Riff, nous sommes entre nous, à bas le protocole.

Le majordome étouffa un soupir irrespectueux, alors que Cain se jetait sur un siège en chamboulant la coiffure de sa sœur, qui manqua de lui mordre les mains. Riff mit la table, puis servit le dîner, lorsqu'il eut fini, comme à son habitude, il s'en alla et comme à son habitude Cain le retint.

Pour une fois, reste manger avec nous.

Non my lord, là n'est pas la place d'un domestique. Veillez m'excusez.

Pour moi, tu fais partie de la famille.

Le grand homme aux cheveux blancs lui sourit, il n'avait pas entendu ces mots depuis longtemps, depuis l'arrivée de Marywather le membre le plus proche de la famille Hargreaves encore vivant. Il était heureux de les entendre à nouveau, malgré cela il s'en alla vers le salon. Cain n'en tint pas compte mais Mary pinça les lèvres, remarquant l'inhabituelle direction de son domestique. Riff allait toujours dans un coin reculé de la cuisine pour manger or là il allait vers le salon sans même prendre d'assiette.

Il allait jouer aux échecs, elle en était sure ...

Alors, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

Je m'inquiète pour Riff, il agit bizarrement depuis hier. Il n'arrête pas de jouer aux échecs Et ...

Ha quelle bonne idée qu'il s'entraîne un peu, les parties seront plus serrées désormais ...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage d'albâtre alors que sur celui de sa sœur apparaissait une moue boudeuse et méfiante, il cligna des yeux puis soupira avec tristesse

J'en suis ravie...

La petite blonde tira la carte de sa poche et la posa à coté de l'assiette en porcelaine blanche de son frère, trop pensif à son goût.

L'ermite, très jolie cette carte. C'est un nouveau paquet ?

Je crois que Riff est hanté par un esprit solitaire et prisonnier...

Tu n'es pas drôle Mary, où vas-tu chercher cette idée farfelue ? Tu n'as plus l'âge de croire aux fantômes.

Mais Cain, mes cartes ne m'ont jamais menti !

Ne t'inquiète pas, Riff a sûrement envie de me battre aux échecs. Tout reviendra à la normale et puis les fantômes ça n'existent pas.

Les deux jeunes nobles finirent leurs repas puis sortirent de table. Dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Riff attablé, tripotant les pions brillants. Mary soupira puis monta dans sa chambre pour dormir et ronger sa colère.

Cain quant à lui, s'apprêtait à proposer à son domestique une petite partie de son jeu de stratégie préféré, quand une enveloppe blanche tomba sur le sol, dans un bruit feutré contrastant avec ceux plus tranchants des pièces sur l'échiquier. Cain ne bougea pas, trop habitué à ce que le grand homme aux cheveux blancs se précipite pour lui faire les moindres taches. Mais il ne bougea pas. N'ayant pas envie de lui faire la moindre remarque, après tout il passait déjà assez pour un paresseux, et poussé par cette curiosité qui l'avait tant de fois mené à la limite de la mort, il alla ramasser le pli.

Il n'y avait pas d'adresse, pas d'expéditeur, jusque quelques gouttes d'eau du ciel londonien. Le papier de l'enveloppe était d'une très bonne qualité, indiquant une origine élevée. Etrange. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir du courrier de ses confrères de haut rang. Il tourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens. Elle n'était pas fermée au moyen de colle. Il la tendit par dévers lui en direction du lustre à la forte lumière jaune. Rien d'anormal conclut le prince des poisons.

Riff avait redressé la tête, intrigué par le cinéma que faisait Cain pour un simple pli. Sa main bougea soudain toute seule déplaçant le fou sur blanc afin qu'il menace un cavalier noir trop entreprenant. Ce geste, trop étrange pour un joueur d'échec, n'échappa pas aux iris dorées du comte qui avait enfin ouvert l'enveloppe.

C'était une invitation, sur papier cartonné, glacé et enluminé, de Lord Fleiming. Selon ses mots, il encourageait cordialement Cain à venir visiter les locaux de son entreprise, dans le cadre d'une réunion d'information pour les investisseurs et fonctionnaires.

Son souffle se perdit dans un long soupir.

Que ce passe t-il Monsieur ? Demanda Riff qui finissait de ranger les pions.

Que dirais-tu de visiter une usine ?

Si c'est avec vous, J'en serais enchanté.

Et Mary ?

Elle n'est pas une passionnée de l'industrie, mais elle pourrait apprendre beaucoup.

Bien, demain nous irons à Douvres 2. Jouons-nous ?

Douvres ! ? Mais c'est à plusieurs jours de Londres.

Si peu. Je prends les noirs, j'adore le noir.

Le lendemain matin, le Comte et sa suite partirent en voiture pour la ville portuaire de Douvres. Ils devaient se rendre dans une usine flambant neuve sur le port.

L'immeuble était en brique rouge, surplombé de deux hautes cheminées crachant une fumée noire et épaisse. Deux énormes portes étaient ouvertes sur une pénombre hurlante et mécanique. Les roues de la calèche sombre cahotaient sur les multiples railles et les pavés du port. Elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment accolé à l'usine. Une battisse grise, minuscule, par rapport à l'énorme monstre à la bouche noire et béante avalant les wagons et les hommes.

Cain, Riff et Mary descendirent en face de la petite porte terne de cette battisse. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir reçu l'invitation, plusieurs nobliaux se saluaient déjà sur la place humide. Le comte évita aussi discrètement que possible la masse de ces bourgeois mais il n'échappa pas à quelques poignées de mains mollassonnes de rigueur. Après une petite attente, tous rentrèrent dans le bâtiment à la suite de Lord Fleiming qui, une fois à l'intérieur les salua tous en leurs proposant quelques rafraîchissements. Leur voyage avait été très long, les boissons et pâtisseries n'étaient que bienvenu.

Ils étaient dans une vaste salle, qui devait être destiné à la gestion et la direction, transformée en salle de réception de fortune pour l'occasion.

Sir Fleiming commença un petit discours de bienvenue expliquant le programme de la visite, le tourisme de masse était né. 3 Marywather soufflait déjà, et pour chasser son ennui Riff, qui savait à merveille faire fi des convenances, faisait des remarques plus qu'ironiques et très britanniques sur les autres convives. Cain faisant semblant de ne rien entendre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, alors que sa petite sœur bien aimée pouffait sous cape, rajoutant remarques et blagues de mauvais tons.

Soudain Fleiming ouvrit une porte sur le côté de la pièce et les nobles s'y engouffrèrent en une longue file à la suite du guide improvisé.

L'usine était assommante de bruit, et de chaleur. Ecrous, mécanismes étranges et pièces de métal entortillées serpentaient sur un tapis roulant, dans une interminable obscurité.

Tous s'étonnèrent du peu d'ouvrier présent sur le site. L'image que l'on se fait d'une usine est un nombre important d'ouvrier abêtit par un travail répétitif et aliénant.

Ici les hommes avaient été remplacés par de sorte de cubes dans lesquels rentraient les pièces qui ressortaient plus sophistiquées et ainsi de suite sur toute la longueur du tapis noir mouvant. Le plus surprenant étaient les objets ainsi créés. Un tel aménagement ne produisait qu'un seul type d'objet. Mais ici, les horloges s'alternaient avec des boites à musique ou même des lampes. Le travail des employés consistait à vérifier, trier, et emballer les produits, voir nettoyer les locaux.

Chacun rêvassait à la masse de billets frappés de l'effigie de la reine qui leur tomberait bientôt dans les mains.

Marywather, devant le groupe, regardait, attentive, Sir Fleiming, expliquant les avantages de son projet, sur le plan économique, sociale et sur bien d'autre thème.

Cain se tourna vers Riff. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, écarquillés, les sourcils froncés et sa respiration saccadée. Le comte posa la main sur l'épaule de son majordome qui sursauta aussitôt.

Ca va ?

Riff déglutit, mal à l'aise, il évita délibérément le regard de son maître.

Non, je ne me sens pas très bien. La chaleur sûrement. Je préfère la fine pluie de notre cher Londres.

Il sourit légèrement, de ces sourires qui charment, par la lumière et la gentillesse qu'ils dégagent.

Va prendre un peu l'air dans ce cas.

Non ca ira.

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots avec faiblesse, qu'il y eut un choc, une surtension, les ampoules explosèrent. Le comte n'eut que le temps de voir Riff s'effondrer avant que tout devienne noir.

A suivre...

Remarques :

1 – Oui ca fait très lyrique gnangnan, je sais j'ai honte.

2 – Et j'en ai fait des recherches, pour savoir si la ville collait avec l'époque, et tout et tout.

3 – Hum désolée, j'aime pas le tourisme de masse, et désolé pour l'anachronisme.


	3. Chapitre second

Genre : Yaoi, enquête, aventure, paranormale, shonen ai, prise de tête... Pourquoi j'écris ce genre de truc moi O.o

Disclamer : Atf:RzZzZz /CC:Comme c'est agréable! /RR:Plait il? /CC:Le silence, Riff. / RR:Certes, quel poison avait vous utilisez dans son bol de céréale? /CC :Somnifère ...

_Mon nom est personne_  
_Chapitre second  
  
_

Les cris des nobliaux apeuré se tarirent dans la dense noirceur de l'usine immobile. Soudain de large fenêtre rectangulaire s'ouvrirent jetant la lumière sur les tapis roulants immobiles et les hommes apeurés.

Cain par terre arrêta de tâtonnait à la recherche de son majordome et se jeta sur dans les bras encore un peu tremblant de celui ci qui assit parterre semblait se demander ce qu'il lui valait un tel geste.

- Monsieur, c'est n'est pas correcte en ses lieux. Sermonna Riff d'une voix éteinte.

- Que ce passe t'il, donc? Hurla Lord Fleiming, hors de lui.

Mary s'approcha de son frère qui pour une fois aider son domestique à se relever. Un ouvrier, couvert d'huiles et de graisses noires, entra dans la pièce en courant.

- Qu'est qui c'est passé? Demanda Cain à Riff.

- Je ne sais, My Lord, j'ai ressentit un vide, et puis plus rien.

- Un vide? Insista Marywather. Comme un esprit qui nous quitte?

- Arrête ca! C'est stupide.

- Mais ...

- Monsieur! Monsieur ! Votre ... Fils ! S'écria l'ouvrier

- Quoi? Qu'est il arrivé ? Cria l'industriel bouleversé.

Cain, fronça les sourcils. Il laissa Riff à la charge de sa sœur lui intimant d'aller à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Il s'avança vers Lord Fleiming qui hurlait sur son employé, alors que l'usine se vidait de ses actionnaires.

- Mon fils à disparut? Mais c'est impossible! Bande d'incompétent, comment cela à t'il put arrivé !

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, toute est allé si vite.

- Incapable !

- Excuser moi, Sir, mais j'ai ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils. S'interposa Cain.

Sa voix douce et pleine de suspicion, avait mise à mal la colère de son vis à vis, et avait permit à l'employer de s'enfuire.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas un enfant légitime, je préfère le cacher.

- Quel âge a t il?

- 17 ans. Pourquoi?

- C'est l'âge difficile... Cain hésita un instant, Une fugue?

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Il ne peut se mouvoir seul, il est totalement dépendant des autres.

- Quel tristesse. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous le cachiez. Il pourrait faire mauvaise impression. Il s'agit donc d'un enlèvement. Mais pour qu'elle raison à t'on enlever votre enfant? Votre fortune est elle si important?

- Je me suis ruiné pour ouvrir cette entreprise! Je ne comprend pas! Comte Hargreave, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos affaire, mes je ne veut pas que vous veniez fourrer votre nez empoisonné dans mes affaires. Je me chargerait seul de retrouver mon fils.

Cain ne répondit que par son sourire moqueur. Il cligna des yeux puis reprit la parole.

- Permettez moi de vous poser une dernière question, Sir, Quel est le nom de votre fils?

Lord Fleiming semblé complètement déboussolé par cette question, il ne répondit pas tout suite comme chaque père aurait pu le faire, mais son front se rida sous la réflexion. Il surprit le sourire de Cain.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Retourner vous occupé de vos substances mortelles ! S'écria l'homme, furieux, avant de s'en allait d'un pas colérique vers l'arrière salle d'ou était venu la mauvaise nouvelle.

Cain le salua puis s'en alla rejoindre sa sœur et son domestique. Ce dernier debout, allait beaucoup et son visage s'éclaira lorsque le comte apparu. Sans un mots, les trois jeunes gent montèrent dans leurs voiture et s'en aillèrent.

- Monsieur? Hazarda Riff alors que son maître regardait par la fenêtre en souriant.

- Nous restons a Douvres un moment. Dit il simplement.

- Il me semble que Monsieur a trouvé de quoi s'occuper.

- Tout a fait. Confirma Cain avec le regard malicieux d'un renard tournant autour d'un poulailler impénétrable.

- Bha, ça veux dire que je vais encore m'ennuyer moi !!! J'en est marre de cette ville! Geignit Mary croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour mieux bouder.

Le lendemain matin dans un hôtel luxueux au centre de Douvres, Mary dormait, et Cain, dans le gigantesque salon dorée et tapissée de l'hôtel, tentait en vain de jouait aux échecs avec Riff.

- Voyons Riff, Mary ma ressemant compté votre engouement pour ce jeux. Pourquoi aujourd'hui me refuse tu, une simple partie amicale?

- Je suis désolé, My Lord, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

- Ou est il alors?

Le grand homme au cheveux blanc, malgré son jeun âge, s'arrêta de tourner en rond et leva la tête vers le plafond peint d'un bleu ciel encombré d'angelots gras et jovial accompagnant de jeunes déesses aguicheuses à moitié nues. Le comte s'amusaient avec les pièce en toisant son valet avec intérêt.

Soudain celui ci eu un geste, étrange qui n'échappa pas à Cain. Riff posa sa main droite sur la gauche de sa poitrine, sur le cœur. Le doute s'insinua lentement dans l'esprit vif du noble.

- Tu agis curieusement, depuis peu. Qu'est ce qui te trouble ainsi?

Riff ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir en fasse de son maître. Il attrapa le cavalier et le fit sautait par dessus les pions pour le placer en première ligne.

- Voilà qui est mieux! Mais ton silence ne me plait guère. Sache que tu pourra toujours tout me dire, même si cela paraît ridicule. Tu es pour moi bien plus qu'un ami.

Le pions noir de Cain s'avança de deux cases comme pour provoquait l'armée adverse par sa solitude sur le champ de bataille.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Je n'ai rien à dire. Tous vas bien.

Un pion blanc se rapprocha du noir téméraire.

- Je te connaît mieux que quiconque. Tu m'as élevé. Alors je sais aujourd'hui, que quelque chose ne va pas.

Le fou sombre dansant sur les cases blanches menaça soudain le cavalier égaré. 1

- My Lord, je suis désolé, mais ... vous ne pouvez comprendre...

- Comment savoir, alors que tu ne m'as encor rien dit?

Un autre cavalier d'albâtre galopa vers un carré noir prêt a faire tomber le pions trop courageux.

Riff ne dit rien, mais le regard dorée, insistant de Cain, le fit doucement chancelait.

- C'est ... Une voix dans ma tête. Pas une voix, une présence presque palpable qui ...

Cain se mit a rire sous cape, alors qu'il avançait l'un de ses pions d'une case. Riff se tut aussitôt extrêmement blessé. Il savait que Cain se serrait moqué, il l'avait prévenu et pourtant il avait parler.

- Moi qui disait a Mary que les fantômes n'existait pas. Me voilà bien ridicule.

Cain reprit soudain son sérieux et lança un regard inquiet vers Riff, désappointé.

- Alors elle disait vrai, tu es possédé, par une sorte d'esprit frappeur?

- Plait il?

- Oui un esprit frappeur éprit de vengeance car assassiné par un proche l'aillant trahit et toujours en liberté.

- My lord, vous divagué. Il ne s'agit nullement de cela.

- Alors qu'est ce?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je crois que quelqu'un me parlais, dans ma tête. Nous avions des discutions intéressantes, il voyait à travers mes yeux et mes pensés. C'est avec lui que je jouais.

- ...Ais ? Pourquoi en parle tu au passé?

- Depuis mon malaise, je n'entend plus rien.

- Qu'elle sympathique coïncidence! S'exclama Cain, de plus en plus excité par l'idée d'une futur enquête ors du commun aux promesses de complexité.

Cette après midi, j'aimerai que nous allions tout deux à l'usine. Je voudrais mettre mon nez un peu partout.

Cain joua et la partie s'éternisa jusqu'au dîner. Il remontèrent à se moment, cherche Mary qui sommeillait encore, le voyage l'avait épuisé pour manger. Le comte annonça à Mary qu'ils retourneraient à l'usine sans elle. Le petite fille ne fut pas de cette avis et se reteint de respirait jusqu'à en devenir bleu et que Cain cède à cette menace puérile. Mary ne voulais pas rester dans cet hôtel trop froid, malgré les nombreux chandeliers et moquettes épaisse et ne voulait surtout pas les laisser seul tout les deux.

Le temps le permettant, le ciel nettoyé de sa grisaille moutonneuse, la petite troupe anoblie s'en alla à pied jusqu'à la fabrique de lord Fleiming.

Les même cheminés qu'ils avaient vu cracher, hier, une épaisse fumé noir, semblées assoupies. Les larges portes étaient closes, et rien de trahissait une quelconque activité.

Depuis quand un simple incident comme celui d'hier provoque la paralysie de tout une usine? Demanda Cain, connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Il est vrai que tout cela est étrange.

- On entre, et on verra bien ce qui ce passe! Proposa Mary.

- Bon idée, ma sœur.

- My lord, on ne peut pas...

Riff aurait beau parler, le comte ne l'écoute pas et s'escrimait déjà aidé de Marywather à faire bouger la lourde porte qui n'était pas fermée.

Le majordome haussa les épaules et s'en alla les rejoindre. Quelque seconde plus tard il était tous dans l'usine, noir comme les fours qui servait à y fondre le métal des diverses pièces qu'ils avait fut défiler. Par clairvoyance ou par chance, le comte avait apportait avec lui dans une sacoche, que Riff portait, quelques bougies, les allumettes, des clefs, des tournevis et d'autre ustensile que l'on attribuerait plus à un voleur qu'a un comte fortuné.

La faible lumière des bougies éclairaient le sol bétonné et irrégulier de l'immense salle. Lentement ils avançaient vers le fond de la salle qu'ils ne voyait pas, les rayons jaunes des petites flammes noyés dans l'obscurité et le gigantisme de la pièce froide.

Il trouvèrent une petite porte de bois, par laquelle était entré l'ouvrier annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Riff approcha les bougies de la poignée. Cain y posa la main. Elle était glacé. Il la tourna lentement et dans un petit claquement, qui résonna sinistrement dans toute l'usine, le porte s'entrouvrit. Il la poussa. Elle donnait sur une obscurité encore plus dense. Ils entrèrent, ramassé sur eux même, courbé, les bras pliés prés du corps. Ils était dans un large couloir se perdant dans le noir.

Mais soudain, une vive lumière blanche, tombant du plafond, les aveugla.

A suivre ...

Remarque :

1 – Et moi comme une tatillon que je suis, j'ai mon jeu d'échec a côté de moi et je réplique les coup. On peut pas dire que je ne boss pas sérieusement sur mes fics ! En tout cas j'espere que cette rigueur ne sert pas a rien.

Réponses au reviews :

Merci beaucoup pour vos remarque cela m'aide beaucoup n'hésité pas a me faire remarqué mes erreurs comme ça je progresse plus vite et en plus ca me motive a écrire.

Gayana : Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque, j'espere que ces quelques expliquations ne t'on pas du tout eclairer ;ppp Pour savoir ca qu'a riff encro plus présisement attendre la suite.

Elenaure: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, suite à ta remarque j'ai fait quelque recherche (et oui je suis tendance maniaco-dépressive) et jack l'éventreur (si il y a un rapport Cain enquête dessus!) date de début XXem, à cette époque l'électricité était largement répandu. De plus l'électricité à était découverte au environ de mi XIXem (voir avant je ne sais pas trop), ensuite l'Angleterre fut très précoce en matière de révolution industriel et enfin ... Attendait de lire la suite !!! - (comment ca je cache plein de trucs !) Si tu as d'autre critique aussi intéressantes n'hésite pas, je suis très puriste et j'aime que tout soit bien comme il faut dans ce que j'écrit.

Nelja: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et c'est a toi de juger du sénario qui j'espere sera à la hauteur. Pour le mystere, j'adore fair durer le suspence ca doit être une nevrose chez moi lool.

A la prochaine


	4. Chapitre 3

* * *

Mon nom est personne

Chapitre 3

Leurs yeux meurtris par la lumière qui avait soudain illuminé le couloir terne de l'usine, se remirent à fonctionnaient normalement, doucement, éparpillant petit à petit les larges taches blanches qui voilaient leurs regards.

Le couloir n'était pas rempli d'employés furieux, ni de gardes avides de promotions, et encore moins de sbires démoniaques assoiffés du sang des traîtres. Il était vide.

Riff et Cain avaient sur le visage l'expression même de l'incrédulité.

-On y va? Demanda un voix puérile.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Mary les regardait avec une sorte d'inquiétude moqueuse, la main appuyée sur un gros levier, en forme de Y, de fer et de bois duquel sortaient quelque fils dénudés, menaçants. 1 Le couloir était éclairé par de grosses ampoules jaunâtres qui semblaient soudain beaucoup moins brillantes et bien plus poussiéreuses.

-Allons à droite. Ordonna la cadette des Haregreaves.

-Soit.

Cain emboîta le pas à sa sœur, mais Riff ne bougea pas. Il regardait immobile l'autre côté du couloir.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller de ce côté ci.

-Nan ! Je veux aller a droite ! S'écria à voix basse Mary, indignée.

-Riff veux aller à gauche nous irons à gauche.

-Mais pourquoi tu le suis toujours lui et pas moi !

-Il suffit ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre.

Cette dernière remarque avait plus qu'intrigué la fillette, qui, boudeuse, avait finalement suivit ses deux aînés vers l'autre bras du couloir.

Il n'y avait rien de bien particulier ce côté de couloir. A intervalles réguliers il était percé de portes menant à des bureaux, des ateliers ou encore des entrepôts. Il se terminait par un mur de briques et une porte en fer qui avait visiblement été forcée violemment.

Cain l'ouvrit dans le gémissement métallique des gonds trop peu huilés. Elle donnait sur un petit escalier de béton brut et gris. Un courant étrangement froid et mordant s'échappa de cette pièce.

Sans mot dire, Riff passa le premier. Ses talons claquèrent sur les marches, faisant résonner l'escalier légèrement éclairé par les ampoules du couloir. Le comte le suivit, lui-même talonné par Mary. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit. Intuition ou peur, elle ne savait pas, mais elle était sur sûre que rien de bon ne s'était passé là-dessous.

Les escaliers firent un coude et au fond une faible lumière verdâtre découpa les marches et une petite arche qui formait le seuil de la pièce. Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent. Un vent glacé leur balaya le visage, malgré l'absence visible d'une autre ouverture dans la pièce. Mary frissonna, autant son corps que son esprit.

La pièce était très sombre, large et son plafond très bas forçant Riff à incliner la tête. Une atmosphère moite, froide et épaisse, comme chargée de souvenirs, de souffrance, de vie, flottait dans cette salle quasi vide.

Au centre, lugubre et pourtant dégageant un douce lumière verte maladive, trônait une énorme cuve translucide en forme de croix chrétienne.

-Ou sommes nous? Murmura Cain sans attendre de réponse, exprimant seulement sa peur mêlée d'intrigue.

Ils avancèrent vers le récipient de verre. Il était rempli à moitié d'un liquide gélatineux, auquel l'appellation liquide ne convenait pas. C'était un gel, vibrant au rythme des pas des visiteurs. Il rappelait la gelé à la menthe, en plus claire.2 Le fond de la cuve était matelassé et parcouru de ces sangles que l'on ne trouve que dans les asiles de fous, et de multiples fils noirs dénudés et sectionnés.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être? Et à quoi cela à t'il peut servir? Demanda Mary terrifiée

-J'avoue avoir peur de la réponse. Répondit Cain.

-J'en ai assez vu. Souffla Riff, cachant la boule de tristesse indéfinissable qui lui bloquait la gorge.

Le majordome aux cheveux d'ivoire quitta la pièce avec rapidité suivit de prés par le comte. Mary quant à elle resta, prés de la cuve. Elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds fins et plongea timidement sa main dans la gelée. Son bras lui picota légèrement et dans un éclaire douloureux elle le vit. Allongé, les bras en croix, les poignets, chevilles, et torse sanglés, les yeux fermés, les cheveux mal coupés et roux, son corps entièrement pansé et bandé était traversé de toute part de câbles et de files de cuivre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les pointa vers elle. Ils était entièrement blanc.

Elle arracha la main de cette cuve avec terreur et s'en alla rejoindre son frère, agitant ses mains pour se débarrasser des restes de gélatine qui lui piquait la peau.

-Je l'ai vu! S'écria t elle en les rattrapant.

-Que dit tu? Qui as tu vu? Demanda Cain.

-Le garçon ... dans la cuve.

-Quoi? s'écrièrent les deux aînés.

La violence de ce mots fit reculer la jeune fille. Riff s'agenouilla.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu précisément? Dit il d'une voix calme et douce.

Il lui attrapa les poignets dans un mouvement lent et rassurant. Mais à peine ses doigts avaient ils frôlés le bras taché de vert, qu'un éclair de douleur lui transperça le crâne. Des silhouettes et sons informes envahirent ses pensés et son esprit.

-Son corps ne lui obéissait plus il tomba à la renverse.

Tout disparut, tout s'en alla et redevint normal.

Seul resta le contact froid du sol, et les taches verdâtre piquetant ces doigts.

-Tu l'as vu ? Souffla Mary.

Riff les yeux écarquillés hocha lentement la tête, sans se rendre compte des fines mains qui l'avait saisit sous les épaules pour tentait de la relever.

-Allons nous en, nous ne sommes que trop restés ici. Nous reparlerons de tout ca à l'hôtel.

Riff se releva et acquiesça. Tous reprirent le chemin du retour, le couloir puis la grand salle qui noyait les quelques volutes de lumière s'échappant de la porte entrebâillée et du couloir. Arrivé à la moitié de la pièce, la grande porte d'acier trembla, puis sonna et se tordit.

Ils se précipitèrent derrière de massive machines d'ou ils attendirent anxieux que les battants de métal cèdent sous les coup de bélier.

Soudain la porte tomba lentement et se fracassa sur le sol dans un horrible bruit de ferraille qui s'en alla rebondir dans le vide de l'usine. Mary tremblant de peur s'empara de la main de Cain qui la serra fortement. Puis il passa son bras autour des petites épaules de sa sœur pour la rassurer. Ils étaient adossés à l'imposante masse froide tandis que Riff fixait le rectangle de lumière grise qui s'était soudain découpé dans la pénombre. Une poignée de silhouettes sombre, le visage mangé par un large écharpe et le corps enveloppé dans de larges manteaux de feutre sombre, s'y découpèrent.

- My lord. Chuchota t il sans quitter la scène des yeux.

Cain relâcha Marywather et hasarda un coup de ses yeux dorée vers les intrus. Il cru s'étrangler en voyant dépasser de l'une des écharpes les long cheveux blond d'un médecin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici?

Ses petits yeux cruels et brillants inspectaient l'espace et se tournèrent soudain vers Cain. Celui ci se rangea rapidement pour échapper au regard du docteur, mais son dos heurta malheureusement sa cache.

- Will va voir là-bas, on dirait que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ordonna Jezabel à l'un des hommes encapuchonnés.

Riff pesta, il attrapa les poignets du comte et de sa sœur puis les entraîna vers une plus dense pénombre derrière les tapis qui hier roulaient. Jezabel et le reste de la troupe s'en allèrent vers le fond de l'usine.

Le dénommé Will s'approchait d'eux une bougie à la main. Mary était terrorisée. Ils se déplacèrent encore une fois, s'approchant un peu plus de la sortie.

- Hé ! S'écria l'homme apercevant dans les faibles rayons de la flamme les pas furtifs de Cain et de sa suite.

- Allez! Chuchota Riff en poussant son maître vers la sortie.

La carte à jouer de Delilah se précipita vers les ombres qui trébuchaient en direction du maigre rectangle de lumière. Mais le majordome à la chevelure d'ivoire fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, et le fit se retourner avant de lui envoyer son poing anguleux dans la mâchoire. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il heurta le sol. Sa tête claqua sur le béton alors que Riff s'en alla en courant, secouant énergiquement ses phalanges douloureuses.

Cain dehors avait sortit son fleuret de sa canne et croisait le fer avec une carte à jouer qui faisait le gué. Il n'était pas à son avantage, d'autant plus que sa jeune soeur courait entre ses jambes et donnait parfois quelques coup de pieds dans la direction de l'homme en imperméable noir.

La bataille tournait à l'avantage du garde. Son poignard avait bloqué l'épée du comte, l'obligeant à forcer sur le pommeau de ses deux mains toute en se courbant. Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés serra les dents, sous l'effort. Les gants de cuir de l'homme crissèrent alors qu'il serrait son poing, pour l'envoyer dans les flans de Caïn.

Le souffle coupé il s'effondra, les bras autour de sa poitrine. Mary ivre de peur et de colère décocha un coup de poing malheureux que l'homme de main n'eut aucun mal à éviter. La jeune fille en fut déséquilibrée, ce qu'attendait l'homme pour lui envoyer son genoux dans le ventre. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux, avant d'être submergée par la douleur chaude et aiguisée. Elle tomba elle aussi.

Ces quelques mouvements n'avait pris quelque secondes. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles Riff avait accourut.

La carte à jouer ramassa le fleuret de Caïn puis de dirigea vers Mary allongée face contre terre. Il avait tout de suite reconnu le comte, fils protégé de l'arcane majeur, dommage de ne pas pouvoir l'achever, il se contenterait de la gamine.

La lame s'éleva au dessus de son cœur, et frappa.

A suivre ...

1 Ha si les fils électriques bien que totalement anachroniques c'est super effrayant !

2 Sacrés anglais. Ils ont vraiment des goût de chiotte.

Désolé de vous avoir faite attendre et Merci pour vos reviews :

Gayana : La situation de Riff s'éclaire un peu enfin j'espère. Hum ;p. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère rester dans se ton. Il est vrai que Caïn n'est pas très bien représenté et j'en suis désolé, il n'est, pas si facile a cerner ! En plus ca fait un baille que je n'ai pas relu « comte cain ».

Neija : Lol oui j'aime bien finir mes chapitres en queue de poisson. Car j'ai toujours adoré les histoires coupées en plein pendant le suspense. Hum je suis peut être un peu sadique aussi lol ... Bref j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira .

Glam Ewan : Merci de lire ma fic voici la suite que j'ai eu ma foi beaucoup de mal à accoucher (oui c'est le mot, et dans la douleur en plus) j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Mydaya : Oui comte Cain c'est vraiment génial j'adore kaory yuki vive angel sanctuary ! Hum j'avoue ma faute je suis nulle de chez nulle en orthographe et je remercie bien bas les béta lectrices qui on la patience de me corriger. C'est du boulot, y a qu'a voir elles ne voient pas tout. Je suis aussi désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais apparemment ma cervelle marche moins bien en période de froid. En tout cas voici la suite j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.


	5. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour ce long retard, surtout aprés une fin comme celle du chapitre précedent j'espere que celui la vous plaira en tout cas !  
_

_Mon nom est personne_ _Quatrième Chapitre_

Une tache sombre s'étendit sur la petit robe claire. Des gouttes carmins coulèrent sur le pavé irrégulier de la place qui s'étendait devant l'usine. La lame, large aiguille d'acier, meurtrière, brillait d'un nouvelle éclat sombre et dégoulinait. Une goutte perla sur la pointe puis tomba ajoutant une rose sur le tissus. Une autre s'attarda sur des doigts cramoisis serrés autour du fleuret, si tranchant, si froid. Il mordait la chaire, et raillait les os.

Les mains, les manches étaient rouge, en colère. Furieuse, elle remontèrent le long de l'acier, et heurtèrent le pommeau de toutes leurs forces, qui frappa le visage masqué de son possesseur.

La carte à jouer lâcha l'arme blanche et tomba à la renverse sous l'effet de la surprise. L'homme aux cheveux blancs rattrapa le fleuret de ses mains lacérées. Faisant fit de la douleur il serra la garde et se rua sur le suppôt de Deliha, enfonçant la pointe tachée dans la poitrine et le coeur palpitant de l'homme.

Vouloir tuer une enfant c'est impardonnable! Siffla-t-il au corps inerte.

Il se retourna et vit Cain, la main sur le ventre, le regardant bouche bée.

Mon dieu ... Riff ...

Il souleva Mary en grimaçant et la prit dans ses bras.

My lord, allons nous-en vite. Dit-il en tendant son poignet poisseux au comte.

Celui-ci le saisit en silence et se releva le visage crispé.

Je me demande ce que délihal a à voir avec cette usine. Se demanda le comte sans desserrer les dents.

Monsieur, nous ferions mieux de nous poser cette question ultérieurement, en lieux sûr.

Caïn acquiesça alors qu'ils fuyaient aussi vite que leurs blessures le permettaient.

De retour à l'hôtel de Douvres, après avoir calmer le groom avec quelques livres sterling, ils grimpèrent dans leur suite pour prendre le repos dont ils avaient tant besoin. Maryweather était juste légèrement assommée. Les bras de Caïn affichaient quelques plaies et bleus sans gravité mais Riff avait les mains lacérées, déchiquetées et cramoisies. Avec maladresse, il pansait ses paumes s'aidant de ses dents, alors que le prince des poisons le regardait impuissant, en caressant les long cheveux blond de sa jeune soeur.

Il nous faut repartir à Londres. Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de cette ville. Le comte regarda la petite fille évanouie. Dès qu'elle se réveille nous partirons.

Riff déchira la bande de tissus avec difficulté et termina son bandage dans une ultime grimace de douleur.

Comme il vous plaira my lord. Je vais faire préparer l'attelage.

Le majordome s'inclina puis s'en alla mais au moment où il inclina la clenche dorée pour ouvrir la porte, Caïn l'interpella, d'une voix humide.

Sans toi elle serrait morte, je te suis redevable, depuis tout ce temps. Depuis que tu as commencé à t'occuper de moi je te suis redevable. Pourrais-je te remercier un jour comme il se doit ?

Mais vous le faites chaque jour, my lord.

Caïn détourna les yeux et sourit tristement, en silence. Le domestique sortit. Le noble se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de porcelaine de sa soeur .

De retour à Londres

Mary remise des coups reçus mais arborant toujours de larges bandages sur les bras et ceignant son front, lisait tranquillement, un vieux pavé affalée sur un des nombreux canapés de tissus floraux rococo à souhait. Caïn, prés d'une cheminé dans laquelle fumait les restes d'une large bûche, enfoncé sur un fauteuille moelleux, jouait avec une pièce du jeu d'échec. Le fou noir.

Il se leva soudain, reposa la pièce sur l'échiquier et sortit de la pièce, dans la totale indifférence de sa soeur. Il traversa le couloir brillant et croisa Riff sortant de son bureau, un tas de papier de gestion.

Riff, je veux sortir.

My lord ?

Lady Sefira donne une réception pour les 16 ans de sa Fille. Il me faut être bien habillé, et fait préparer la voiture.

Mais ...

Je serai dans le jardins. Préviens-moi quand tout sera prêt.

Riff n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà son jeune maître avait dévalé les larges escaliers pour s'engouffrer dans une des nombreuses salles du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'en fut aussitôt s'allonger sur l'un des bancs posés sous le porche qui entourait un large jardin intérieur battu par la célèbre et incessante pluie londonienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Riff vint le rejoindre armé d'une couverture épaisse et beige, dans laquelle il emmitoufla le comte qui s'était endormis.

Surpris par cette douce chaleur inhabituelle de ces siestes extérieurs, il laissa apparaître ces larges yeux dorés.

Riff ... merci. Assieds- toi.

Le majordome s'exécuta, alors que Cain s'était relevé pour pouvoir poser la tête sur ces genoux et regarder la pluie tomber.

Vous allez vous mettre en retard ...

Laisse-moi un instant comme ça.

Au manoir Séfira, la fête battait son plein. Les convives buvaient et dansaient sur des valses pompeuses et rondouillardes en attendant que la première fille de la riche famille ouvre ses présents.

Caïn, quant à lui, adossé au mur du fond, sirotait un verre de champagne en regardant les danseurs. Il était sans cesse abordé par des jeunes filles rendues folles par sa beauté glaciale ou sa fortune démesurée. Une énième vint le saluer mais cette fois, il dû se baisser. C'était Beth, il la connaissait bien, c'est la petite cadette de la famille légèrement plus jeune que Mary et lui ressemblant très fortement. Elles aimaient jouer ensembles chez lui, et il avait souvent du mal à les distinguer.

Tu veux danser avec moi? Malgré ta beauté sans égale tu me sembles un peu jeune pour que je puisse te faire la cour. Dit-il en lui baisant la main.

Vieux coureur, attention que je ne répète pas tout à Mary. C'est Anny qui veut danser avec toi, mais cette grande gigue est bien trop timide.

C'est elle qui fête son anniversaire n'est-ce pas... Quel âge a-t-elle?

Aujourd'hui, vingt et un ans. Et toujours pas mariée, elle fait honte à mère.

Arrête de parler ainsi de ta grande soeur. Tu lui dois le respect. Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui mets de drôle d'idée dans la tête de ma soeur.

Mais oui, mais oui. Va donc faire danser Anny, mais ne lui tourne pas la tête ou tu en répondras !

L'effronté lui tira la langue en fronçant les sourcils avant de partir en courant vers le buffet pas encore totalement dévalisé. Le comte esquissa un sourire avant de relever pour poser sa coupe.

Anny Sefira était de l'autre côté de la salle discutant avec ces deux grands frères et d'une de ses amies, peut-être. Elle était un peu plus grande que Caïn et portait une longue robe rouge largement échancrée sur un buste blanc comme le marbre, ces épaules trop large portaient un long cou de cygne terminé par une petite tête surmontée d'un élégant chignon noir. Le comte s'approcha du groupe avec cet éternel sourire narquois. Elle avait les lèvres rouges comme sa robe et les yeux noirs comme la nuit.

Miss Sefira, je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Dit-il avant de lui baiser la main.

Comte Hargreave! Quel honneur, vous me faites.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent, alors qu'elle serrait son poing contre sa poitrine.

Alors, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse?

Hé bien ... A ... Avec joie... Bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

Le comte des poisons fit une révérence de son cru, puis saisit la jeune femme par la taille pour l'amener en tournoyant vers la piste, où tournait déjà d'autres valseurs.

Dans un coin de la salle Beth, soupira, en vidant un énième verre de champagne laissé à l'abandon.

Anny ne savait pas très bien danser, mais Caïn faisait de ses pas maladroits, une valse jalousée par les autres danseurs. La musique bien que longue, jouait ses derniers temps, et, alors que la dernière note mourue sous l'archer d'un violoniste et que le comte embrassait sagement la fêtée pour la remercier, les lumières se voilèrent attirant tous les regards sur la vingtaine de bougies ornant un énorme gâteau aux couleurs étranges, comme seul savent les faire les anglais en matière de nourriture.

Alors tous le monde chanta la célèbre chanson d'anniversaire, qui un jour nous a tous fait honte. C'est ce moment que choisi Caïn pour rejoindre Riff qui l'attendait depuis l'un des seuls endroits sombres de cette salle de fête sur-éclairé il y avait quelques instants.

My lord, désir s'en aller ? Demanda Riff.

Elle ne sait vraiment pas danser. Murmura-t-il en désignant du menton Anny qui s'apprêtait à souffler ses bougies. Ce ne serait pas poli de partir ainsi.

Monsieur le comte ce soucis du protocole aujourd'hui ? S'étonna le majordome.

Beth est présente.

Ha ...

Anny n'avait pas encore soufflé, il manquait l'un de ses frères aînés, William. On le cherchait mais, il demeurait introuvable. Des tremblements et des frissonnons parcouraient la salle, à chaque domestique revenant sans le frangin.

Le jeune comte attiré par les étrangetés comme un papillon par une flamme, s'avança vers les Séfira qui hésitaient entre colère et inquiétude.

Puis-je vous aider? Demanda-t-il, mais sans attendre la réponse, il continua. Où Monsieur William a-t-il l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'il cherche le calme ?

Je n'en sais rien, ce vaurien n'a tout simplement pas voulu s'ennuyer avec ...

Moi, je sais. Trancha Beth de sa voix d'enfant trop intelligente. Je l'ai souvent vu faire, il aime bien se cacher... Mais c'est un secret.

Dis nous tout de suite ...

Le père n'eut pas le temps de finir de crier que Caïn avait déjà pris Beth dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

Ecoute Beth, si on ne retrouve pas ton grand frère, Anny sera très triste...

Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Je vais te le dire où il est, mais je veux un cadeau et pas de la pacotille.

Se sera avec plaisir. Alors où se cache-t-il ?

La petite fille hésita un instant, fixant son vis à vis de travers, elle essayait de savoir si il était réellement digne de ses confidences.

Soit, mais ne va pas le raconter à n'importe qui ! Il y a un passage derrière l'une des tapisseries de sa chambre qui mène à un petit donjon ouvert sur le toit, personne ne connaît ce passage et personne ne s'est jamais demandait à quoi servait cette sorte de kiosque au milieu du toit.

Merci.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue résistante de la gamine, puis s'en alla à la recherche de la chambre de William et du passage secret.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, il emprunta les escalier en colimaçon sombres et raides qui menaient au toit.

L'endroit était assez grand, circulaire sans aucun mur le toit n'était soutenu que par quelques colonnes ornées de fines sculptures de fleurs et autre végétaux. Au centre battu par le vent et la pluie, un corps allongé sur lequel une silhouette aux cheveux longs était penché dans un travaille peu esthétique. Le bruit des pas du brun avait alerté la créature qui releva les yeux vers lui.

Ho très cher Caïn! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Il rangea quelque chose dans sa veste, arrangea ses cheveux battus par le vent, puis s'avança vers le comte Hargreave.

Il est bien dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de te tuer comme il se doit, tu as rendu fou père en tuant l'une de nos cartes ... Continue et il me chargera peut être de ta mort...

Son rire glaça plus le sang du jeune noble que les rafales froides et humides.

Que lui a-t-il fait ? Que complotes-tu encore ? Hurla-t-il ivre de rage.

Le sourire de Mirandiana lui revint en tête attisant sa colère, mais Jezabel se mit à rire. Un rire qui vous tombe sur les épaules à la manière d'un sac de noix. Il enjamba la balustrade puis sauta dans le vide.

NAN !

A cette hauteur, il allait se tuer. Caïn se pencha pour scruter la nuit Jezabel était indemne est courrait vers l'arrière du jardin où l'attendait une voiture. Le médecin fou, s'arrêta un instant et lui fit un petit signe de la main presque amical avant de disparaître.

Parterre, gisait William, sa veste déchirée sur un dos blanc sans blessures. Seul dix petits trous cramoisis parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Il était mort.

A suivre ...


	6. Chapter 5

**Mon Nom est personne**

**Cinquième Chapitre**

Le jeune comte Hargreave, assis dans une voiture cahotante sur les pavé de Londres, était dans une colère noire. Non, c'était pire que de la colère, c'était de la fureur, une haine farouche contre son impuissance et ce docteur qui soignait ses patients avec une technique toute particulière.

Les deux autres passagers, un majordome aux cheveux blancs et une jeune fille aux allures de poupée de porcelaine, gardaient précieusement le silence, alors que les poings du comte tremblaient de rage.

La pluie battait le corps étendu, froid et sans vie de Sir William Sefira. Il était couché sur le ventre ses habits soigneusement déchirés dans son dos.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Caïn se pencha sur le cadavre du jeune homme, et observa les trous qui parcouraient son dos. Tous identiques, ronds et profondément creusés dans les os, cela ressemblait à l'oeuvre d'une machine, ou d'un fou, or le fou il venait de le voir partir, incapable de le rattraper.

Il retourna ensuite le corps humide et gelé, pour découvrir le visage figé dans la souffrance de l'aîné des Séfira.

De ses doigt fins et blancs, il ferma les paupières qui commençaient à se rigidifier puis poussa un interminable soupire de lassitude et de colère.

Ses pensées allèrent à Anny, qui verrait le jour de fête qu'était son anniversaire en un jour de deuil, puis vers Beth qu'il aimait tant taquiner et voir chahuter avec sa petite soeur.

Soudain une chaleur nouvelle entoura ses épaules. Trop effarouché par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il sursauta et bondit hors de porté de l'hypothétique agresseur.

- Ho Riff! Tu m'as fait peur!

- Toutes mes excuses my lord. Que s'est-il donc passé ?Demanda le majordome en finissant de poser sa veste sur les épaules de son maître.

- C'est affreux. Caïn agrippa la chemise maintenant humide de son subalterne. Il était là ! Jhézabel, ce malade ! Il a tué Sir William Sefira puis s'est enfuit... Et je n'ai rien peu faire! Rien.

Pour toute réponse, Riff referma ses bras sur Caïn qui n'attendait que cela, pour laisser explosé son désespoir et sa colère. Il frappa de ses poings la poitrine du domestique, cria, gémit et jura comme un homme du bas peuple.

La pression des bras de Riff se fit plus forte et les jérémiades puérile du comte fondirent en larmes chaudes et silencieuses.

- Allons My lord, voyez dans quel état vous vous mettez. C'est exactement ce que le docteur Disraeli souhaite. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se laisser aller, pas tant qu'il court et fait le mal. Allons, remettez-vous mon coeur saigne de vous voir ainsi.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage blafard et trempé de Riff. Ses yeux était rouge mais Caïn ne peut déterminer s'il avait pleurer ou s'il souffrait du froid et de la pluie.

- Tu as raison. Murmura Caïn en passant sa main sur la joue du Majordome. Il renifla. Remettons le corps de Sir William comme il était, puis allons annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

- Bien my lord.

La voiture s'arrêta dans un dernier clapotis, devant la vaste demeure des Hargreaves. La jeune fille sortit la première, sautant à bas du véhicule faisant virevolter les plis de sa robe noire. Caïn et Riff descendirent à sa suite et la guidèrent vers l'entrée du manoir.

La porte massive claqua et aussitôt le bruit des talons plats de Mary, courant vers l'entrée.

- Beth ! Quelle surprise!S'écria-t-elle en descendant les marches glissantes quatre par quatre sous le regard paniqué de son protecteur de frère.

Marywather était parfaitement en droit de se poser la question. Sa présence au foyer Hargreaves était du fait de Riff. Celui-ci pour savoir ou était Caïn avait promis une semaine à jouer avec Marywather et à se nourrir de gâteau fait maison. Mais la jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de son frère, et lorsqu'elle le sut malgré ses cris et ses pleures elle fut tout de même confier au comte, sous prétexte qu'elle serait mieux loin de tous les préparatifs et des inquiétudes de sa large famille.

La jeune comtesse sauta dans les bras de son amie qui ne réagit que par un sourire triste.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle en cherchant le regard de Beth.

- Mary... J'ai à te parler. Murmura Caïn en posant sa main encore tremblante.

- Venez Miss Beth, je vais vous montrez votre chambre en attendant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mary savait ce qu'il venait de se passer et promis de s'occuper de Beth, Caïn et Riff s'étaient isoler sur l'immense terrasse surplombant le jardin, pour discuter de toute cette histoire.

- Nous n'avons rien. Strictement rien ! S'insurgea le prince des poissons, tournant en rond tel un lion sans proie sur qui bondir.

- Nous savons que délihal est impliqué dans ce meurtre et dans la disparition du jeune lord Fleiming. Répondit le majordome, assis calmement sur une chaise en fer forgé, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main.

- Mais quel est le rapport, entre l'enlèvement d'un handicapé incapable de lever le petit doigt, maltraité par son entrepreneur de père et le meurtre de l'aîné de la riche famille Séfira. Ca n'a pas de sens !

- A priori aucun, mais il nous faut trouver quelque chose avant que l'on découvre un autre cadavre.

- Tu penses qu'il y aurait d'autres assassinats du même genre? Demanda le comte stoppant sa rond pour venir s'asseoir au côté du domestique.

- C'est ainsi que fonctionne l'organisation, des meurtres, encore de meurtres, jusqu'à la révélation. Jusqu'à l'horreur la plus inimaginable, qu'ils ne peuvent plus cacher. Oui je pense qu'ils tueront à nouveau, et ce jusqu'à quand ça leur chante...

- Ou jusqu'à ce qu'on les arrête ! Reprit Caïn au vol.

- Mais nous n'avons rien, ne disiez-vous pas ?

- Alors on va trouver quelque chose. Il n'y a rien à découvrir des Séfiras pour l'instant. Mais Fleiming...

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes hommes marchaient calmement parmi des piles de livres et de parchemins poussiéreux mais de haute provenance.

Ils étaient dans l'une des plus grandes bibliothèque de Londres et sûrement la plus anarchique. Un vrai nid à poussinière, mais heureusement ni Riff ni Caïn n'étaient asthmatique.

Leurs mains farfouillaient les rayonnages à l'équilibre précaire, dans des volutes de grisailles et le doux craquement du vieux papier.

- My lord ? Chuchota Riff.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- Non rien, mais n'aurions-nous pas plus de chance si nous demandions au maître des lieux?

- Cherchons encore un peu. Je suis sûr que dans ce fouillis il ne trouverait pas plus que nous.

Alors, ils s'activèrent, soulevant les parchemins, balayant la crasse des manuscrit fragiles, ouvrant les livres aux pages collées et rigides. Les minutes passèrent et devinrent des heures, et leurs recherches n'avaient toujours pas aboutis à quelque chose de concluant.

- My lord ?

- Oui oui ! J'ai compris on va demander !Grommela Caïn.

Aussitôt une armée de chute furibond envahirent la bibliothèque pour mettre fin aux agissements de la voix trop haute du comte.

- Vais mettre du cyanure sur les pages moi, ils feront moins les malins !1 Ronchonna-t-il alors que Riff s'en allait questionner le bibliothécaire.

Celui-ci était petit caché derrière des tas de papiers et de vieux grimoires, il était presque chauve, ses yeux toujours rouges et mouillés lui donnaient le faisait ressembler à un cocker malade tout comme ses joues tombants et ses larges moustache rousses et mal taillés.

- Mille excuses Sir ... Dit Riff à tout hasard à un tas de poussières qui servait d'étagères.

Une petite tête rondouillard apparut derrière le majordome, qui se retourna aussitôt réprimant l'envie de se baisser pour arriver au niveau du bonhomme.

- Oui? Répliqua le crane poussiéreux du bergers.

Ce « oui » avait le profond et l'humidité d'un aboiement d'un vieux chien fatigué. Riff sourit mal à l'aise, hésita un instant cherchant ses mots puis il posa sa question.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous donner cela? Demanda mollement l'homme. C'est très personnel, et ne vous regarde pas.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait. Cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Je n'ai aucun argument pour vous convaincre sinon que cela m'est très personnel aussi.

Les yeux de cockers le fixèrent longuement en silence. Le bibliothécaire dodelina de la tête puis s'en alla. Riff le suivit perplexe, les mains derrière le dos dans une parfaite attitude de majordome fin et élégant, s'attirant les regards des vielles lectrices depuis trop longtemps solitaires.

Il se déplaçait facilement dans les rayonnages, sachant exactement où aller, n'hésitant pas une seconde sur le chemin à emprunter. Il s'arrêta soudain attrapa un livre et le tendit à Riff sans autre forme d'explications, puis il fit demi tour et s'en retourna à ses occupations.

Après quelques minutes d'errance embrouillée dans ce laby, le majordome retrouva le comte toujours cherchant mais moins avidement.

- Monsieur, J'ai trouvé. S'exclama Riff autant que ses chuchotements le lui permettaient.

- Excellent ! Allons prendre une table et voir ce que cette ouvrage à dans le ventre.

Les tables se trouvaient à l'autre bout du bâtiment, presque toutes désertés ou servant d'appui à quelques fous de lecture et autre club du troisième âge spécialité lecture ou tricotage.

Elles étaient en bois massif et poli par l'usure et le temps. Ils tirèrent des chaises dans un crissement attirant tous les regards méprisants des autres occupants du lieux au silence sacré.

Caïn poussa trop bruyamment l'ouvrage à la couverture de cuir rouge, sans titre lisse et bien entretenue.

- C'est dans ce livre que sont tous les doubles des actes de naissance et autres documents importants de la famille Fleiming sont conservés, au cas où. Expliqua Riff.

Le comte feuilleta rapidement le grimoire à la recherche des plus récents feuillés.

- Voila ! Lord Fleiming c'est marié en 1863, avec Margarette Taylord la fille d'un riche maître de mine.

Il tourna la page, ne cachant plus sa curiosité et son empressement.

- La pauvre décède quelques années plus tard en 1868, d'une maladie inconnue.

- Nous somme en 1888, ce qui veut dire que l'enfant qui a été kidnappé n'est pas légitime.

Caïn acquiesça puis tourna la tête pour lire attentivement l'autre page. Il fronça les sourcils. Le document suivant était extrêmement et étonnamment abîmé. Il était taché exagérément et déchiré de toute par. Le jeune noble approcha sa figure pâle et convoité du papier torturé et illisible.

- Je ne comprends rien, on dirait une adoption mais je ne vois rien d'autre.

Le brun tendit le livre à Riff qui scruta lui aussi la page avec attention. Il ne voyait rien. Il souleva la page et l'approcha de la lampe espérant voir quelque chose par transparence. Et il vit quelque chose, quelques chiffres et un mot qui le troublèrent au plus haut point. Il posa le livre, secoua la tête, le reprit, relut les pattes de mouches qui n'avaient pas changé.

- Riff ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?Demanda Cain inquiet par l'attitude étrange de son vis à vis.

- Je ... euh ... oui. Il y a quelque chose! Ici.

Riff tapota le bas de la page. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il bien dire. Caïn fit le même geste que son domestique.

- Oui en effet, je distingue quelque chose ... Darlington, le 12 février 1881...

C'était pourtant bien ça. La date exacte du drame qui l'avait fait cauchemarder durant des années et qui le poursuit encore aujourd'hui.

Ce jour si noir où il avait vu sa famille lui être retirer.

Ce jour où tout avait brûlé.

**A suivre ...**

Merci Nelja pour ta rewievs j'ai essayer ici de suivre tes conseils en rappelant la fin du dernier chapitre. J'espere que ca va.

Et merci à tout ceux qui mon laissé des rewievs et que je n'ais pas eu la présence d'esprit de remercier plus tôt. Milles Excuses.

Remarque :

1 – Légerement inspirer de l'histoire du nom de la rose, legerement !

2 – La date est le lieux sont completement fictifs, déoslé je n'est pas retrouver c'est renseignement dans le mangas j'ai fait le plus plossible !


	7. Chapter 6

Mon Nom est personne

Sixieme Chapitre

Note : Désolé pour le retard, mais la lecture du tome 3 de god child a foutu en l'air mon histoire, alors j'anonce que cette histoire ne suivra pas l'histoire réel de Riff, milles excuses.

Note 2 : Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, merci pour vos commentaires et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthogrpahe mais je n'ais pas trouver de beta pour ce chapitre ... Avi aux âmes charitables ...

Pourtant il était le seul, le seul survivant. Ce ne pouvait être possible, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu. Et si un autre avait échappé aux flammes. C'était la preuve qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais on lui avait menti, il avait vécu tranquillement alors qu'un autre l'accusé peut être de ne pas avoir était la. C'était à lui de s'occupé de sa famille. Qui d'autre? Qui d'autre vivait comme lui avec cette peur du feu. Si avait été adopté ce devait être un enfant, plus jeune que lui sans doute. Son jeune frère ? Sa petite soeur? Ho non sa petite soeur, si petite, si gentille il l'avait abandonnée. Il s'en voudrait toujours...

Une main se posa sur sa joue et la caressa lentement.

- Riff, tu pleure ?

C'était la voix de Caïn qui lui chuchotait ces mots avec inquiétude et la main de Caïn qui essuyait la larmes qui courait sur la joue du majordome.

- Veuillez m'excuser, toute cette histoire me touche.

- Je comprend, nous n'avons plus rien a faire ici. Rentrons!

Riff se leva et voulut prendre l'ouvrage pour aller le reposé, mais le conte l'en empécha et lui intima d'aller prendre l'air. Il s'executa à contre coeur mais l'air poussiereux et vieux de la bibliothèque lui faisait tournait la tête autant que toute les nouvelles donnés du problème. La date inscrite sur l'acte d'adoption du fils de lord Fleiming et celle de l'incendit de son ancien chez lui, celui qui avait tué toute sa famille ou peut être pas toute finalement. Cette simple idée lui retrounait l'estomac. Il l'avait abandonné qui que ce soit, il l'avait laissé à un autre.

- Tu m'inquiete beaucoup, mon ami.Dit Cain en épousetant son complet noir enpoussièré. Et ne t'excuse pas. Ce serait à moi de le faire. Allons y.

Ils cheminèrent en silence, Riff ne sachant que dire obnubilé par ses tourments et le conte ne voulant pas pour une fois dérangé son ami.En arrivant dans la large cours de la demeurent Hargreaves, ils furent acceuillit par les rires des deux enfants assises dans l'herbe aprés avoir déménagé tout les jouers de la chambre de Marywather dans le jardins. Elles s'amusaient et cela rassura Caïn qui craignait pour le bonheur de Beth. Quel choque elle avait du subire. Le conte connaissait cette douleur.

Les deux s'approchèrent des deux fillettes s'échangant tasses et petites cuillères et l'installèrent parmis les peluches et les poupées de porcelaines. Marywather les gratifia d'un sourire angelique leurs mettant tout de suite couvert en porcelaine et ours en tissus dans les bras, mais Beth se contanta de détourner le regard en serrant méchament une poupée de chiffon.

- Ne préfériez vous pas un vrai thé et de vrais gâteaux ? Demanda Riff.

- Non. Répondit la cadette des Séfira catégorique avant de se levée et de partir.

- Hé ! Parle pour toi! Répliqua Mary menacant de boudée comme il lui sier si bien. Moi j'en veux !

- Vous en aurais miss ... Mais ais je dit quelque chose de mal?

- Non Riff je ne crois pas. Cette enfant à perdu son frère et nous étions present. C'est de ma faute.

- Monsieur ...

Caïn le fit taire d'un geste, puis se leva pour rentrer. Riff ne le suivit pas et resta avec Maryweather qui continuait de bouder. Il essaya de la convaincre qu'elle devait prendre soin de Beth et qu'elle devait être compréhensive, mais rien y fait elle se contenta de demander du thé et des petits gâteaux.

- Bien je vous les apporte mais veuillez ranger tout cela la nuit tombe et il risque de pleuvoir.

La jeune fille ronchonna, mais s'executa alors que le majordome s'en aller faire bouillir de l'eau. Il croisa le conte affalé sur le sofa sombre tripotant le fou noir avec une expression de profond concentration sur son visage livide. Riff le laissa tranquille et remplit patienment la bouilloir pour le thé.

Lorsqu'il aporta l'anglaise boisson le conte n'avait pas bougé. Le majordome posa une tasse avant de monter le service à thé dans la chambres des filles.

Les pieds sur la table basse en bois précieux, vautré sur la canapé moueleux en cuir noir cain sirotait le liquide dorée. Qu'est ce que tout cela veu dire ? En quoi tout cela profiter il a delihal? Ca n'avait aucun sens et pour Caïn tout dejait avoir un sens, son père avait toujour un but. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Riff assis a ses côtés buvait son thé dans un perplexité quazi semblable.

- Il faut aller voir Lord Fleinming.dit simplement le domestique.

Caïn ne repondit pas encore absorbé par ses reflexions et soudain il se leva alla repossait la pièce sur l'echiquier et annonça qu'ils allaient se rendre chez le susnomé, sans surprendre Riff habitué depuis longtemps au saut d'humeur de son employeur.

Le caleche noir s'arreta devant l'appartement du lord.

Le comte des poisons cogna rapidement le heurtoir de bronze en forme de dragons.Les deux hommes attendirent quelque minutes avant qu'une jeune soubrettes ouvre le porte et annonce leurs noms au maitre de maison. Celui refusa de les resevoirs mais lorsque que Caïn avait quelque chose en tête on ne pouvait le lui refusait.

- Que me voulais vous ?

- Nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur votre fils.

Caïn accompagna ce dernier mot d'un signe de ces deux index, intimant a son vis à vis que fils n'était pas le terme aproprié.

- Qu'insinuez vous?

Nous avons fait une petite recherche simple et il s'avere que feu votre femme est décédé peu de temps avant qu'apparaisse votre fils...

- De quel droit ...

- Un homme, et un ami est mort quelque heures seulement aprés l'enlevement de votre fils. Une secte est la dessous et j'ai forte a parié que ces deux histoire sont liés. Alors s'il vous plait messieu dite nous qui est cet enfant.

Lord Fleinming hésita longement tripotant sa moustache avec angoisse. Finalement il invita les deux jeunes hommes à s'asseoir et fit servire un thé. Une fois la domestique partie et une gorgée d'infusion longuement gouté, il commença sont récit.

- En ce temps la j'était dans les pompiers volontaire, c'est ce jour que mes actes me valurent le titre de lord. Il y eut un incendie terrible dans un maison bourgoise du nord de londre, cétait le plus effroyable incendie que je n'ai jamais vu. Nous étions arrivé trop tard, les parents, des medecins, les domestiques et les enfants, tous étaient morts, brulés, carbonisés, c'était horrible. J'avoue que mon estomac n'a pas resité.

Riff s'agita sur son siege. La tête lui tournait. Caïn posa une main rassurante sur le genoux du major d'homme qui attrapa cette main et la serra fort, aussi fort que sa douleur.

- Puis par miracles, nous retrouvames deux enfants vivants. L'un était indemne, les cheveux étrangement blanc. Comme les votre, c'est étonnant.

Riff serra plus fortemment encore le main de Caïn, qui commençait seulement à comprendre le trouble de son ami. Fleimming s'amusa de la cohensidance et reprit.

- L'autre était très brulé, il ne resemblé plus a un être humain. Nous l'avons soigné et puis un homme richement vetu au regard mauvais à pris avec lui le premiere enfant et ma donné une forte somme pour que je m'occupe du deuxeime, mais je venais de perdre mon épouse et je n'avais pas envie de m'occupé d'un gamin infirme. Mais il m'a promis de payer tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je n'avais cas le contacter. C'était un certain Delilas... Dehale...

- Dhelilale !S'exclama Caïn.

- Oui voila. Vous le connaissez ?

- Peut être bien. Souffla Caïn pestant interieurement contre son diabolique géniteur. Et ensuite?

- Et bien je l'ai soigné et élevé, un jour... Vous allez me prendre pour un aliené, mais un jour il a réussi a faire bouger des choses. Voyez vous, il est totalement paralizé, il a du developper des capacités autre pour compenser son infirmité. Un don du ciel ce gosse. D'ailleur il adorait jouer aux echecs avec sa nurse. Des qu'il a su faire...ca... il a deplacer les pieces des échiquiers, c'était terrifiant et façinant. Aprés quelque mois il pouvait soulevait des charges énormes, la pauvre en voyez de toute les couleurs.

- Et vous l'avait utilisé pour votre propre profit. Gronda Riff.

- Je l'ai sauvé ! Il me devait bien cela !

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! S'emporta le majordome. Qu'en avait vous fait ? A quoi servait cette cuve remplit d'un liquide puant ?

Riff s'était levé écrasant de sa taille monsieur Fleiming, fou de rage. Le comte tirait sur la manche de son ami pour le calmé en vain.

- Riff que vous arrive t il, vous obliez la bien séance. Mon ami !

Ces derniers mots interpellaire le grand homme aux cheveux blancs qui s'excusa et se rassit calmement.

- Je vous prirez de finir votre thé et de sortir.

- Avant, repondez à la derniere question que vous a posez mon compagnon.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit précedement, c'était un grand brulé. Ses plaies non jamais totalement guerient, et pour le soulagé nous le plongions dans un liquide spéciale de ma conseption.C'est ce que vous avez vu.

Le lord se leva calmement et designa la porte de sortit.

- Maintenant ayez l'obligeance de quitter mon domicile, vous n'étiez pas les bienvenues.

Les deux hommes ce levèrent et ce dirigèrent vers cette sortit suivit de prés par monsieur Fleiming, comme s'il avait peur que ces hôtes improvisé ne s'incrustent dans la moquette.

- Avant que nous partions, j'aimerai vous dire que ce que vous avez était atroce, mais ceux qui on enlevé votre soit disant filssont pires que des monstres. Ils vous on manipulé toute ces années, méfiez vous desormais, vous ne leurs êtes plus utiles, votre vie et peut être en dangers.

La voix de Caïn était douce et son petit sourire narquois donnait l'impression qu'il se delecter de la peur qui aimanait des cet homme. Celui devint rouge de fureur et ouvrit la porte avec violent puis poussa les deux jeunes gens dehors en jurant et les traitant de tout les noms qu'il connaissait. La porte claqua.

- Riff, je suis désolé de tout cela. Souffla Caïn , prenant ls bras de son ami.

- Non, my Lord, au contraire. Désormais je ne suis plus seul.

Le comte se mis sur la pointe des pieds et pris la joue de son majordomes pour qu'il se raproche de lui. Alors il posa ses levres sur ces peau blanches et souffla ensuite.

- Allons, tu n'as jamais était seul. N'est il pas?

- Oui, my lord, je suis désolé.

Riff se baissa un peu plus posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Le prince des poisons passa ses bras malingre autour des larges épaules du domestique et carressa ses cheveux blancs et soudain les genoux de Riff s'effondrairent et les larmes coulairent le long des joues et du costume de Caïn.

La devant le palier d'un lord de pacotille le pilier soutenant toute la vie de Caïn Hargreave s'écroula.

A suivre ...


End file.
